yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MassiveSodaDuck/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yoshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yoshi Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) K. All done. I don't prefer to use chat. Rather use talk pages with me k? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Nice edits. Keep up the good work ;). Also, trying using the corresponding infoboxes to the articles in specific that can be found here (e.g/ Character infobox into characters/bosses article, enemy infobox in enemy articles and so forth. Just wanted to tell ya ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Neat, thanks. It matches with this. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Write it in your own words. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:40, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply My thumbs are up. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 100 Pages! Congratulations! We reached 100 pages! May not look like it but the page number won't go over double digits! :Give it time (The page count). P.S. Congrats. You are now a crat (you are more active than me). Good luck! Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::You are welcome. Be sure to be responsible with the rights. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::You are an awesome dude. Sometimes stuff takes a couple of hours or a day to load up and update (like the special page. It is weird. I know. Anyways, like your improvements around here. Keep up the good work sir. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for trying to get me unblocked on Donkey Kong Wiki (I didn't ask you really), but I don't think the community will listen. I'll always remember the good 'ol times... Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ? You are calling them trolls? I thought they were unkind people. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry. Thinking of them gets me angry. Thanks. I'll feed the Lego Universe trolls... umm... legos? Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 'scuse me? Can you please improve this? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Renaming At least rename it to "Yoshi series". Series shouldn't be in caps unless, it is the first letter in a sentence. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) No, because unlike the LU wiki, they arent fat maniacs eating Twinkies for living. They're friends. Legodude101 (Talk) 02:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Monobook. Why? Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey Sorry, I'm currently dedicated to The Legend of Zelda series and I mostly make minor edits here and there. I'm not promising anything, but I may make some edits here in the future, but not anytime soon. --Mr Alex (T) 18:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) When will you be on? When will you be on chat? Reply here Since we are both banned from N.A, like you said, we should form an alliance. I apologize for hating you, it was wrong. See you later Legodude101 (Talk) 02:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I be the Chat Administrator?